Haunting Lust
by sweet-cheetos
Summary: An all female Divison in Frieza's massive army, would he dare cross them all? Rated M for lots of Gore, Language, and some Adult Content.
1. Base Camp

_AN: Beware, this first chapter has a lot of gore! Those weak of stomach probably shouldn't read this! Okay it's not that bad, but just warning you._

**Chapter 1: Base camp**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but a girl can dream right?_

I woke to the sounds of shuffling and swore to myself. I stretched deeply, then shot out of bed. My roommate was fast asleep and I chuckled while I threw on my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure my hair was still just above the collar line and that my uniform was aligned. I shoved on my boots then grabbed one of my roommate's and threw it at her. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. I sighed, rolling my eyes and grabbed her sheets, ripping them off of her, allowing her to roll out of them and smack stomach first into the cold stone floor.

"The…fuck…." She mumbled lazily as she struggled to figure out what had happened. She listened for a moment then shot up stating, "SHIT!"

I chuckled slightly and straitened out my ribbons before bolting out the door. I wasn't about to miss inspection, not even for her, this day was one of the biggest we'd ever live to see, for it only occured every eight or so years. I sprinted down the hallway, heading for the barrack main doors, passing a few struggling soldiers on the way. Everyone was in such a hurry they didn't bother to straiten themselves out before they exited their rooms and I had to keep myself from falling over as a girl ran out with her pants thrown over her shoulder, struggling with her shirt buttons.

"Talmay, wait up!" My roommate, Cryla shouted as she busted through a group of new recruits.

I slowed my pace only a little as she approached behind me, then stepped it up again as she reached about a foot behind me. We weaved around the slower soldiers and made good time bursting out through the front doors. Quickly we ran for the P.H. (Physical Hell) field to fall in. I was Regiment 2: Colonel; she was Battalion 3: Lt. Colonel. Those were pretty good ranks for only having a Division, when most of the Barracks held Armies worth of trainees and officers.

We prepared ourselves for a good deal of yelling, the inspection wouldn't start for maybe another ten minutes if we were lucky, which would give us enough time to inspect the troops ourselves, which could end up being a lot worse for a soldier then being inspected by only one or two people, they spent less time observing the uniforms then we did.

I stood before My Regiment of about 1,600 women and cleared my throat. I began to do as the other officers were doing, inspecting the soldiers before me. Quite a few were still prepping themselves and I scowled deeply, saving my voice for a few minutes as the officers fixed thier uniforms as well. I didn't want to make the officers look bad when they weren't prepared either, and yet it boiled my blood.

When everything was about situated, I returned myself to the front of the large group, whatever I shouted out now, the lesser officers would echo to they're troops, and whatever the officers ahead of me ordered, I would be forced to do the same. It was just so the beginners would get the point of how incredibly important this was for our segment of the general's many Armies.

"Fall in you disgraceful sleazes, we aren't in brownie camp anymore, does this look like a fucking tea party to you! Fix your uniforms you filthy dogs, you look like a bunch of deranged cartoons!" I shouted out, then quieted for a minute while some officers were able to echo and add in a bit of their own input on their troop's composure.

"You think you're ready? Hell, you were just scrubbing toilets and scrapping the dung of my shoes the other day! You're a disgrace to this Regiment! You're ranks are about as strait as my gay uncle! NOW FALL IN!" I screamed at them as I noticed a few more step out onto the field late. A soldier was at rest a few meters away and I marched right up into her face and shouted, "Did I TELL you to move soldier?"

"N…No ma'am" She stuttered.

"Then what the hell are you doing? Are you blind? Do you see any other soldiers at rest! Let's get you some energy girl, drop and give me 75 push ups now!" I screamed. The other girls fidgeted slightly, trying to stand up perfectly, making sure they didn't twitch an inch. "There, now that you're one step above a complete disgrace let's do this right!"

I froze, a voice stopped me and startled me, it was the Maj. General giving the command to open ranks to the Brig. Generals, who in turn shouted to me and the other Colonels. "Company open ranks!" I shouted on, standing before the mass of soldiers, waiting patiently. After every Platoon was ready they passed the word back down. I was ready and anticipating the command as it reached me, then I took my position before my ranks and waited for the inspection to begin.

Silence filled the field and I felt proud for my Regiment, for the first time in a long time. I straitened up; awaiting further orders as some of the higher-ranking officers trailed around the ranks, making sure everything was perfect. After a quick overseeing they returned to the front of the Division, meeting the general for the first time. I shuddered slightly as I thought about it, was his aura really as cold as the rumors said? Could he really kill someone with a point of his finger?

I shook it off, now was a very inappropriate time to think of such things. I kept my baring and waited patiently for the Maj. General and him to walk by. Eventually I spotted them in the Regiment before me and nearly toppled over. He was…small, so…WEAK it appeared. Suddenly I felt sick, if this was the actual man I'd been waiting for, for so long to meet…then it was all for nothing. I watched as he spoke to one of the girls and she instantly fell over, motionless on the ground. I knew she was fine, I could still she her chest rising and falling out of the corner of my eye…maybe he only appeared weak. I nearly slapped myself, I shouldn't doubt a man who runs at least 40 armies worth of soldiers, and owns over half the universe. It would be foolish to underestimate that kind of power.

After one last round he made it to the front of my Regiment and stopped just before he reached me. I let out a silent sigh of relief, I had a feeling if I were to actually have to listen to him speak, I might die laughing, and that would be a disaster. I stayed myself and suddenly realized the two of them were chatting amongst eachother, and the man was annoyed. His voice was surprisingly deep and melodic; his skin was a pale white. An onyx horn protruded from either side of his head. A strange body armor suited him, and he wore an odd device over his left eye.

"These troops can't fight, hell they don't even look like they'd be fit to dance. I need a Division for my next mission and father said yours was the best in all the solar systems." He snapped.

The Maj. General sighed deeply and replied, "they know how to fight, it's just with all the recruits we've been trying to teach them the basics and…"

"BASICS!" He spat back at her "These GIRLS couldn't win a pillow fight much less defend themselves, and you call that BASICS?"

"If you would have let us known sooner, we would have had time to…" The Maj. General started.

"You're a Division, MY Division, you've had eight years and you're supposed to prepare for a situation like this!" The man shouted angrily. "You're done! These women are mine to control now, you've had your chance!"

"Please Freeza! Give me another chance!" and those were her last words. He blew a hole right through her head, splattering the troops behind her in a shower of crimson. The ranks had broken…many of the girls cried, feinted, or retched a pool of sick. The now named shadow loomed above us all, a twisted smile crept silently across his face and he let out a vicious laugh. He'd proved himself right, and we all knew it.

I had stood still the entire time, shivering slightly as a droplet of blood rolled down my cheek. He walked past me, his stride short, yet graceful. He stopped for a moment before me, but didn't face me. He closed his eyes and chuckled softly, causing me to shudder unnoticeably once again. This time his voice was cold and menacingly calm as he stated:

"At ease soldier."

I stood still as he walked away, chuckling madly. A drop of sweat mixed with the blood and spilled down past my neck, rolling onto my shirt, and I collapsed. The ground was softer then it should have been as I looked down upon the face of Alixi, our Maj. General. Her mouth was gapped open almost as wide as her eyes, a stream of blood running from all three openings. I stared into her magnificently bright blue eyes, crowned by her soft golden hair and felt a stinging sensation flow down my cheeks. I approached her lifeless and mangled body, ignoring the blood that had begun to accumulate on my hands and knees. I rose my shuddering hand to her eyes and shut them, letting them rest there for a moment before looking away.

I stood suddenly, not really realizing or feeling it. I looked up the hill, dark fury burning in my grey orbs as I stared at the disappearing form of that man…that _thing_…**F-R-E-E-Z-A**. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, we'd show him how wrong he was…none of us could ever forget what he'd done…ever. Alixi was innocent and young...none of this was her fault.

_AN: I think this will be a Comedy/Horror/Romance…kind of freaky, I know, but still…sarcasm and death go well together. Hope you liked it, since none of my other story's appeal to anyone. Jk. R&R if you liked it, hated it, whatever._

_P.S. for those of you that don't understand military terms, just pretend you know exactly what it means, believe me, it won't last for too long._

_P.S.S. wholy crap I just reread that and realized how all over the place it was. Oh well, i'll do better next time, promise. lol._


	2. Take Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I lost the proof of purchase._

**Chapter 2: Take Over**

The P.H. field was silent, surprising for what had happened only moments ago. The troops had not yet been dispersed from their ranks and I could only guess what was keeping us out there. Though most of the officers had dispersed to the front ranks, I tried not to worry about it and comforted some of the soldiers.

A light breeze had picked up, warm and humid. The night air alone wasn't much cooler, adding to the silent and exhausted atmosphere with little pity. The ground was cool and the officers allowed the troops to take advantage of it as negotiations carried long into the night. A low buzz of chatter became apparent in the shadows of the field, carrying some notes across the Division.

My head turned to the carrying whispers, and I perked my senses. It was far too distant to understand, and the speedy voices too low. Hesitantly I approached the edge of the troops, using the guise of a concerned officer to slip easily past the ranks. The voices were coming from behind one of the equipment sheds, and still too far away to understand. I looked around for a few minutes before slipping out of the gathered Division.

Carefully I crept over towards the shed, looking as unsuspicious as possible. A small motion light flicked on nearby, and I dove behind another shed like my life was on the line. After skipping a few beats, and listening intently, I rolled my eyes and started to stand. It was then I realized I could now hear the voices perfectly clear and began to relax against the cold shed wall. One was shaky and small fear rolling off his tongue, almost substantial in its strength. The second voice was rough and assurant, dripping with annoyance and anticipation, both we oddly masculine.

"…sure we have enough?" voice one continued nervously.

"Don't worry, this will be nothing, just a little bump in the ride." Voce two confirmed.

"But there's so many…"

"They're weak and won't be able to stop us."

"But what if they…"

"Would you STOP with the what ifs? All you have to do is stand there and look like you know exactly what you're doing!" Voice two exclaimed. "That's not too hard, now is it?"

"No sir."

"Good now lets get back."

At this I jumped up from where I sat to head back to the safety of the troops. I stepped quickly and carefully; making sure the soldiers behind me wouldn't notice the intrusion. As I re-approached the ranks, a tall, green skinned man stopped me. His eyes were ablaze with some emotion I couldn't read, his voice filled with blood lust and raspy spite. I was nearly sent a tremble as it rang out about me.

"What are you doing out here?" he hissed smoothly.

"Bite your tongue, I outrank you soldier." I stated after taking a good hard look for any badges.

"Not anymore." He rumbled, a hidden knowledge locked deep behind his onyx pools.

I scowled and looked around as many other male soldiers appeared on the field. It happened suddenly, and it took me a while to realize our Division was under full threat of these men. One minute they were standing there, the next they're ordering them around like they commanded the entire galaxy. They were ordering us back into ranks, and I watched cautiously, using all my will power to hold me back from attacking. I stared at the male soldier in front of me, challenging him with my hazel orbs, and he smirked.

"Move along now pretty, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Boy, I've squashed bugs larger then you." I threatened as he towered above me.

"Then it's about time they've had their revenge." He mused.

"When it happens, I'll let you know." I spat, fists clenched and raised slightly.

"That's enough, both of you! Get in your ranks!" Another male shouted from within the Division.

The green man scowled and held my eyes for a moment before walking away. I allowed my eyes to follow him until the ranks caught my attention. Only a few females still resisted the new threat, and I instantly felt ashamed. Anger flashed in my eyes as my troops took commands from these under-ranked soldiers. I growled and turned my attention to the front of the Division, where a group of them were arguing amongst themselves. It would be useless to try and communicate with them, but if I could somehow figure out why they were there, and regain control of the Division I might have a chance of getting rid of them.

There were too many enemy soldiers, and not enough of our troops with the courage to resist. The odds were against me, so I decided to stick to my training and wait it out. I'd play along; the object of the game was to gather as much information without giving any in return. So enraged with myself, I headed back to fall in.

**l..l**

After Tedious hours of standing in ranks at attention, the commotion seemed to die down in the enemy's frustrations. Most of our Division was still standing strong and patiently for an explanation, though many had fallen in rank, without the strength or motive to stand, my eyes flashed wearily in their direction, ashamed of what they revieled. The male soldiers swarmed around us, walking down ranks, commanding us as if they were inspectors. One of them had the nerve to stop and scream at my ragged appearance, I tuned him out like a child television show.

Just as the soldiers finally came to rest in various positions, movement caught my eye. A strange little pod was floating around before the troops. It took me a moment to focus, but when I did I hissed out in spite. Frieza sat lazily within the hovering object, looking utterly impatient and annoyed. His small distorted body looked vile in my eyes as memories of our Maj. General, lying dead upon the crimson soaked earth, filled my mind. I silenced my thoughts as the troops grew calm and he prepared to speak, forcing my guard hairs to rise on the back of my neck, and my pores start to perspire.

"Enlisted personal of planet 0715, I am aware that this Division has grown defective. Your weakness has become an obstacle that we shall be forced to remove." His voice was quiet, yet clear and understandable, sending violent chills down my spine. "I have ordered the 6109 Army to oversee the retraining and management of your Division until it fits my standards. Until that time I will reside on this planet and monitor the rate of your improvement."

The troops were still, the full impact of the words not yet taking effect. The wind rushed through the ranks like trees in a forest, making the silence even more evident. What we were all waiting for still puzzles me to this day. Why we didn't instantly protest haunted my mind for weeks afterwards; but then and there, the only thing running through my mind, was how badly I wished to kill Frieza. I'd never before known such a loathing. It seethed deep inside my soul, sloshing around in my brain like a ragging sea, and when he spoke again, I wished nothing less then to rip his tongue out.

"If your overall status has not improved in three months time, your Division will be incinerated and replaced." A smirk had begun to fold across his lips and we all knew he longed for us to fail. What stopped him from killing us there could only be defined as sheer luck, or perhaps just another plot in his twisted game.

The male soldiers knew instantly that Frieza had finished his speech and started barking orders once again. They weren't as organized as our Division, and needed a little work on appearance. The reasoning behind total take over by this particular Army had long before flew past me, quickly overtaken by other contemplation as the orders began to echo throughout the ranks. The soldier nearest us jumped to attention and repeated with anger and dominance:

"You will separate into your platoons and each be trained within that group and that group only. Former officers will meet at the dormitory doors immediately. You're training begins now…"

_AN: Thank you to my first reviewers! You guys are too kind, honestly! Anywho, about this chapter. I'm not very proud of how it turned out, but it's one of those space fillers, and you know how that works. Lol. I just wanted to address the threat that Frieza has presented. I don't really mention much about the main character, I suppose I should start describing her a little better. Lol. Oh well, chap 3 will be awsome I hope, but it hasn't been written yet, so we'll see._

_I think I might have to go back after this story is finished and revise everything, I reread chap 1 and nearly gagged. J/k well l8ers ppl, hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please R&R so I can know how much I suck! -.0  
_


End file.
